


A World Without Barry Allen

by carteredaf



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barry doesn't actually make an appearance. He's just referred to., M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 15:40:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6245746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carteredaf/pseuds/carteredaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В свете событий, произошедших в эпизоде 1.06 "Стар Сити 2046" Легенд Завтрашнего Дня. Это реакция Лена на отсутствие Барри.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A World Without Barry Allen

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A World Without Barry Allen](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6127509) by [areyoucoldflash (hellosterek)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellosterek/pseuds/areyoucoldflash). 
  * A translation of [A World Without Barry Allen](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6127509) by [areyoucoldflash (hellosterek)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellosterek/pseuds/areyoucoldflash). 



Лен знал, что что-то не так, с того момента, как они спустились с корабля в 2046 и увидели Стар Сити в руинах. Было слишком много хаоса, слишком много разрушений. С какой-то стороны, он мог бы насладиться этим. Он мог бы устроиться в неплохой банде воров и забрать власть себе и Мику. Но это было неправильно. Все это было неправильно. 

Он не мог понять, кого не хватало в его голове. Что произошло с героями города? Героями соседних городов? Что произошло с Барри? 

Он не хотел думать об этом еще больше, но из-за Мика, утащившего его, Лен сидел в стороне, и это было все, на чем он мог остановиться. Он ничего не мог сделать с тем, что продолжал оглядываться на царивший вокруг него упадок и думал, что Барри Аллен мог бы привести все в норму за две секунды, но он не видел Флэша, мелькающего на улицах города и спасающего жизни. 

Что же произошло с Централ-Сити? Что произошло с его домом? 

Помочь спасти Сару было очевидным выбором для Лена. Это то, что сделал бы Барри. 

Поэтому так он и сделал. Он задвинул подальше в голове их с Миком ссоры и размолвки и помог своей команде. "Мы никогда не оставляем своих", - как он однажды сказал. Он не мог так поступить с Миком и уж точно не с остальными идиотами, с которыми он путешествовал. 

Но что-то продолжало казаться неправильным, будто чего-то не хватало. Он все еще ждал, что что-то произойдет, что мелькнувшее неподалеку алое пятно разберется с этим дерьмом, но ничего не было. И это вызывало в животе какое-то противное, тошнотворное чувство. Будто его тянул к земле мертвый груз в тысячу фунтов. 

Поэтому, когда у него появился шанс посетить старое логово Стрелы Оливера Куина с Сарой, он не мог упустить его. Он не ожидал увидеть костюм Флэша в витрине в углу, вместе с ремнем департамента полиции Централ-Сити, свитером Стар Лабс и золотым кольцом. 

Взглянув поближе, он почувствовал, будто из легких выкачали весь воздух. Он коснулся пальцами стеклянной витрины и не мог отвести взгляда от золотого кольца с надписью: "Не убегай туда, где я не найду тебя, Скарлет".

Почувствовав чье-то присутствие за спиной, он медленно обернулся, увидев Оливера, глядевшего на него безусловно так же хмуро, как раньше.

\- Почему здесь вещи Барри? - спросил Лен, замечая краем глаза, как Сара приближается к нему. Оливер пристально смотрел на него, но не сказал ни слова. Но ему и не нужно было. Лен и так знал.

Он медленно кивнул и снова повернулся к витрине, проводя пальцами по холодному стеклу. Его хмурый взгляд вновь упал на кольцо. Здесь было все, что символизировало жизнь Барри, - Флэш, Стар Лабс, ДПЦС*. И это значило…

\- Кажется, это именно то, что Рип имел в виду, когда говорил о нашем будущем, - прошептала Сара, неуверенно касаясь рукой плеча Лена. 

Он резко взглотнул и кивнул, позволяя своей руке опуститься и повиснуть вдоль тела. Барри не было здесь в этой временной линии. Его не было и весь мир катился к черту. Почему это не удивляло его? Этот ребенок был хорош в своем деле. У него было золотое сердце и он просто хотел помогать людям.

Он вдруг понял, что мир был бы чертовски опасным местом без защиты Барри Аллена. 

Вернувшись мыслями к витрине, он взглянул на Сару:

\- Я готов отправляться домой.

Сара коротко кивнула, с робкой улыбкой оборачиваясь к Оливеру. Лен оставался позади, пока Сара продолжала говорить Олли о бодрости духа, едва ли прислушиваясь к их беседе.

Он вернулся на корабль ошеломленным, но неосознанно направился к комнате, где запер Мика перед уходом. Он знал, Мик не понял бы его намерений. Он знал, поджигатель не одобрил бы его "следование зову сердца". Правда была в том, что они оба изменились, оба сражались против инстинктов, развивавшихся внутри годами. Лен… он был готов стать лучше, попробовать быть хорошим человеком. Но Мик… он мыслил слишком узко и не умел выражать свои чувства. Ему потребовалось бы больше времени, чем Лену, чтобы измениться, даже если Лен сопротивлялся этим изменениям всеми фибрами души.

Лен был более сосредоточенным, чем Мик, и обращал внимание на то, о чем другие даже не думали. Он наблюдал за Барри Алленом какое-то время, изучил его поведение и его слабости. И продолжал до тех пор, пока внезапно не осознал, что, возможно, это вовсе не было слабостью. Это было его силой. Было так легко ненавидеть весь мир и мечтать сжечь его дотла. Но в мире, полном ненависти и разрушений, было намного сложнее сражаться за что-то хорошее… или просто найти, за что сражаться. 

Как только они устроились на своих местах - Мик сидел в другом конце комнаты рядом с Реймондом, - Лен достал из кармана и повернул кольцо, украденое им из логова Стрелы, между пальцами. Он мог не быть хорошим парнем и мог принимать не лучшие решения, но по крайней мере ему было за что сражаться. По крайней мере, он знал, что случится с будущим, если не контролировать человеческую жестокость.

\- Когда мы возвращаемся в 2016? - спросил он, избегая понимающего взгляда Сары. Ему не нужно было ее сочувствие. У него было не очень хорошо с жалостью.

\- Скоро, - подтвердил Рип, поворачиваясь на стуле. - Но сначала нужно кое о чем позаботиться. 

Лен нахмурился и опустил взгляд, вместо того, чтобы позволить себе увидеть, кто смотрел на него. Ему нужно было вернуться домой, убедиться, что все в порядке, увидеть, что Барри Аллен все еще защищает город в своем смешном костюме Флэша. Но он должен был подождать. Он не мог позволить себе казаться слишком нетерпеливым, слишком… мягким. 

Его пристальный взгляд внезапно встретился со взглядом Мика, который тут же стремительно отвернулся к противоположной стене. Казалось, будто все, что Лен когда-либо знал, разваливалось на части.

Сара сжала его руку в своей, заняв соседнее место и слабо улыбнувшись:

\- Он будет в порядке.

Леонард сухо кивнул, подтверждая. Он не был уверен, о ком они говорили, Мике или Барри, но это было не так важно. Оба будут в порядке со временем. Вскоре Мик перестал бы быть таким эгоистом и признал, что ему начинают нравиться эти люди. Затем они бы вернулись в Централ Сити 2016 года и Барри Аллен все еще был бы жив, делая лучшее, на что он способен, и спасая город.

Он мог только надеяться, что их действия, какими бы они ни были, смогут спасти будущее. Мир уже не будет прежним без героя Централ Сити. И Лен… он мог признать, что он тоже.

*Департмент полиции Централ Сити


End file.
